


【轰爆】覆巢（第十七章）

by ltxg123



Category: Todoroki Shoto / Bakugou Katsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltxg123/pseuds/ltxg123





	【轰爆】覆巢（第十七章）

　　第十七章

　　肖特是个完美主义者。

　　他生来就拥有超远距离射击的个性，按说应该是个很不错的能力了。但还是不够，比起那些强化的个性或者自然系的个性，区区使用子弹进行狙击的能力实在是太微不足道了。如果不是对手毫无防备，那么很难对对方造成毁灭性的打击。

　　他也曾经参加过雄英的考试，却不是想要成为什么英雄，而是只有和最强的一帮人竞争才能变得更强，但这样的个性根本无法让他通过雄英偏差值高得可怕的筛选。

　　没什么用的个性，在这个社会里就意味着低人一等。直到他遇到了ALL FOR ONE，得到了穿透和远距离透视的个性。

　　现在这样的组合之下，他的能力足以让任何曾经小看他的人都感到恐惧。

　　他不知道ALL FOR ONE想要干什么，也没有兴趣去了解，只是跟着他得到了他曾经渴望的力量，又有能让他以个性宣泄的舞台，那么做什么都无所谓了。

　　因为这种理由跟着ALL FOR ONE的人不在少数，毕竟虽然八成的人口都拥有个性，但其中废物的个性也着实不少。

　　一轮射击完毕，目标进入了地下，肖特收手等着。

　　他守在郊外一处小坡上，离城市边缘的狙击地点尚有很长一段距离，就算目标发现他的大致方位，也不可能在他撤离之前赶到。

　　耳麦里传来一阵轰鸣声，不需要用个性来确证也知道是一起行动的那家伙发动了震动的个性把整个车库毁了。

　　不必和那帮英雄一样束手束脚，真是爽快多了。

　　“到手了，撤——”收到讯号，肖特开始回收自己的装备。

　　但是他还没来得及撤离，通讯当中竟然传来了另一个人的惨叫。

　　“喂——搞什么——”

　　没有回应，他整了整通讯器，里面只有杂乱的嗡鸣声，于是再度发动了个性朝目标所在望去，瞳孔一缩。

　　目标所在区域本就发生了塌陷，按照预定中被冰块撑了起来，此时剩余的一小块地方却发生了二次塌陷。

　　墙壁中穿行的那家伙个性的性质能够维持他本身所在的墙面周围一定的区域稳定，看现在的状况，还说什么到手了，绝对是被目标反杀了。

　　肖特迅速再次取出装备瞄准，嘴角挂上一抹残忍的笑意。

　　不出所料，区域彻底塌陷前，一辆车从出口处飞驰而出。

　　这就是所谓的英雄啊，乖乖地缩头藏在底下不就能活了吗，却又因为不能让他们的目标朝平民转移而再次出来送死。

　　再强的个性在这么远的距离下对他也没用。

　　按照ALL FOR ONE那家伙的指示活捉目标已经不可能了，但是到嘴的食物，又怎么可能吐出来。

　　

　　“你怎么样？”

　　车子撞裂面前的横栏，轰焦冻迅速打方向盘拐了出来，大声询问的同时余光朝副驾驶座瞥去。

　　纵使是他也不能在这种时候保持冷静。

　　刚刚他用冰层撑住顶部救了平民之后迅速朝另一边回援，因为担心造成二次垮塌，只能小心翼翼地动作，结果还没来得及完全破开冰面就又听到了顶板碎裂砸落的声音，接着就是巨大的爆炸声。

　　他迅速破开阻挡跑上前，恰巧看见爆豪举着右臂站在石堆中间，被碎石埋到了膝盖，空气中弥漫着硝火与烟尘味。等到他抢上前把人从危险地带拉出来，平常嚣张得很的家伙已经有点脱力了，被他架着站起来的时候身体都在打颤。

　　狙击手大概发现了他们的行踪，子弹紧随着他们的轨迹扫过来，零星地打在车顶和周边的建筑上。

　　“现在还行……最好快点啊半边混蛋……”

　　轰焦冻心中一惊，转头朝副座望去。

　　没有什么嚣张的表情，更没有什么挑衅的话，安静得不可思议。

　　爆豪胜己赤红的双眸半睁着，支在车窗上，另一只手扣在肚子上，呼吸短而急促，脸色苍白。

　　一时分神，车子险些撞上一边的建筑，急刹转向，车轮发出刺耳的锐响。

　　“开稳点啊混蛋……”

　　原本就因为药物而产生了眩晕，这种剧烈的晃法让爆豪胜己胸口一阵翻腾，差点直接吐出来。

　　“抱歉。”

　　轰焦冻心脏跳得飞快，但咬紧牙关最后只吐出了这两个字。

　　副座的坐垫沾上了刺目的红色。

　　狙击手没有给他们继续逃跑的机会。

　　砰——子弹竟然从建筑的一侧生生穿过，击中前轮，车子猛然朝右偏转。

　　爆胎的时候不能急刹，否则车子会翻。

　　但英雄其实是不常开车的，因此在下意识踩下刹车的一瞬，轰焦冻才猛然醒觉过来不好。

　　车子朝一边侧翻出去。

　　他陡然松手朝左扑过去，坚冰疯狂地暴涨，神经瞬间绷紧到大脑一片空白。

　　“啪——”

　　四周骤然冒出了几根粗壮的木条，网一般将翻滚的车子兜住，与此同时，车内蔓延出的冰将整个车身连带车上的木条都冻住了。

　　有躲在建筑里的平民惊喜地叫了出来：“是密林神威——”

　　“其他英雄来了！”

　　这位蓝色紧身衣裹着棕色皮肤的英雄骤然被冻住也不好受，还好射击已经如同预计中停止了，否则后果不堪设想。

　　密林神威身后跟了其他几个英雄，包括手握通讯器，急喘着气的绿谷，陆续落在了他身边，担忧地看着现场状况。

　　片刻后，车身上的冰才有融化的趋势，蒸腾出蒙蒙白气。

　　能动之后，密林神威控制着个性将车子放了下来。

　　“抱歉，我们来晚了。”

　　绿谷担忧地看了一眼现场状况。

　　“放心吧，我们已经根据你们刚才的情报大致推断了狙击手的位置，派了英雄从空中过去。”

　　车身往下淌着水，车窗降了下来。

　　轰焦冻一只手揽着伴侣的肩膀贴向自己，另一条手臂挡在两个人身前，表情有些狰狞，两个人身上尚且有些未化完的冰，都是浑身湿透的狼狈状况。

　　爆豪的脸侧向轰，车外的人看不分明，只是能这么乖顺地任由人搂着，肯定已经失去意识了。

　　绿谷迅速掏出手机叫急救，却听轰着急地冲他喊了一句。

　　“绿谷——刚刚的情报漏了一条，对方的个性似乎不只有远距离射击和窥视——”

　　

　　所谓个性这种东西，其实有很多时候也挺难分谁强谁弱，有些相生相克的味道。比如常暗暴走状态下的黑影能够轻易打败月亮鱼的齿刃，但又会被爆豪和轰的个性所克制。而在实战时，就更多了许多因素，胜负不好一概而论。

　　而肖特现有的组合个性，在远距离作战时，几乎能够打败任何人，但近身之后，不过也是个普通的射击个性罢了。

　　凝视瞄准镜的肖特在察觉头顶呼啸风声和地面的阴影之后，迅疾地抽手后退，同时冲头顶开了几枪。

　　空中的黑影似乎早有所觉，一仰避了开去，同时从头顶传来再熟悉不过的枪声。

　　肖特面色一凜，侧身翻了出去，隐到一块巨石后面，一排子弹打在他刚才所在的位置，这才有空抬头细看。

　　空中有两个人，一个从肩背处生长出双翼，飞行的速度很快，模样也有些眼熟，似乎是个新晋不久的英雄。另一个人半跪在飞行的人的背上，戴着一顶牛仔帽和一张面罩，披风在疾风下鼓动。

　　如果说认识前一个人只是凑巧，那么后一个人，纵使是个不关心英雄事务的人也该认识了。

　　那竟然是本应该待在雄英的神射手。

　　神射手骑在同伴背上，在同伴飞起躲避的时又朝下射出了几枚子弹，后发先至，竟和肖特射出的子弹撞在一起，将其击落。避开这轮攻击后，又迅速地再次对地面上的狙击手发出了攻击。

　　对方虽然反应灵敏地迅速躲到了巨石后面，但这种程度的障碍对他的个性来说还不成问题。

　　飞行个性让两人飞到巨石上方，下面的人顿时无所遁形。

　　个性发动，神射手再度射出的子弹在敌方躲开之后射向石壁，碰到石壁之前骤然急转，朝逃跑的人射去。

　　噗嗤——细小的血花溅了出来，伴着又几声枪响，弹壳掉了一地。

　　肖特两条手臂和左小腿一阵剧痛，一个踉跄跪趴下来。

　　或许单单一个神射手还奈何不了他，但有了具有飞行能力的同伴的助益，就完全是一边倒的情势。

　　英雄，从来都不是一个人。

　　敌方狙击手已经没有攻击能力，神射手停下了攻击，嘱咐同伴带着自己靠近，两个人小心翼翼地隐藏在岩石的遮挡后，等待时机将敌方抓捕。

　　突然，耳麦中传来绿谷的喊声。

　　“‘神射手’老师吗——刚刚收到情报，敌方狙击手可能还具有一定程度的穿透个性，请务必小心——”

　　就是这时，枪响，岩石被穿透，表层崩碎，几发子弹从其中钻了出来，穿过具有飞行个性的英雄的身体之后也射入神射手的胸膛。

　　“啊——”

　　翅膀受损，无法再维持飞行的动作，两个人一同从空中坠落下来，砸在地上，血液喷溅出老远。

　　具有飞行能力的英雄一咬牙，在落地之前将神射手推了出去，自己仰面落下，后背撞上地面，翅骨生生摔裂，终于惨叫一声晕了过去。

　　借由他这一缓，神射手撞在石面上，滑落下来，大口喘息着，目光首先迅速转移到同伴身上，看起来肩膀上挨了几颗子弹，翅膀受了伤不可能继续飞行，但是好歹暂时没有生命危险。

　　不过如果他不能在血流光之前将敌方击败的话就不一定了。

　　刚刚是他的失误，原本射向敌方狙击手手腕的子弹被对方预判击落，否则别说穿过山石，一发子弹都不会再射出来。

　　果然安稳得久了，怠惰了啊。

　　血液疯狂从胸前被开出的小洞中涌出来，耳麦里还杂乱地响着对面着急的询问声，他却没办法给予回应，呼出的只有夹着血泡的气音。

　　但是就算是这样，他至少能够拯救自己的同伴。

　　神射手挣扎着抓住落在一边的枪。

　　“别动——否则我就要了他的命！”山石背后响起嘶哑的威胁声。

　　神射手抓着枪的手顿住了。

　　“真是可惜啊，你刚刚明明有机会直接要了我的命，却没有动手……如果不是这种所谓的英雄的仁慈，你和你旁边那家伙就不会落到现在这种下场。”

　　肖特嘿嘿地笑着，脸部肌肉在四肢的剧痛下抽搐。他这副样子怕是跑不了了，不过只要再过一小会儿，闻名已久的神射手就会失血过多而死在他的手上。就算神射手在愤怒之下直接开枪，他也能保证自己这条命有他们两个人给垫背，无论如何都是值。

　　石后机拓声咔嚓响起，肖特瞳孔一缩，两种个性同时发动，几颗子弹携着万钧之势破风射出。

　　噗噗噗几声闷响，子弹入肉，几个人同时倒地。

　　强撑着透视个性发动，出现在肖特视野中的却不是他预料中的情形。

　　那个本该失血而亡的老家伙不知道什么时候扑在了子弹轨道前，被连发的带上穿透的子弹打成了筛子，血溅了满地。

　　这是肖特在此时能看到的最后的画面，却不是这辈子最后的画面。

　　竟然在最后又想救人又不想要了自己的命，想得还真是美啊……

　　这帮该死的英雄——

　　枪从他手里滑下去，铿锵砸出声，而他能够握枪的两只手腕被子弹打碎软软地坠了下来，随后是整个身体。

　　

　　“我不同意。”

　　英雄研究部涉及面广，占地大，独立于总部之外。其中最出色的应该是装备辅助科，但总部长却不是这个部门的老大，而是医学与生命科学部门的老大。

　　房间很大，单人病房，一应设施俱全，环境很是不错，但只要还是处在这研究部里，就足以让人感到不舒服。

　　爆豪胜己靠在床上眯眼看着对面站着的两个人，手上还扎着针头，眼角眉梢都是不爽。

　　最近他进医院的次数大概比以前加起来还要多。

　　旁边站着的轰焦冻抓住爆豪胜己一条手臂，免得他一时激动让针头歪了。

　　老头被这样严词拒绝也不生气，和善地笑笑。他坐在一张长椅上，旁边站着总会上来带人的那个年轻科长，瞪着眼一副凶神恶煞的样子。

　　“上一次是我们自作主张了，下面的人的行为也有些过激，我代替研究部向你们道歉。”这位年过半百的研究部总部长朝两个年轻的英雄躬下身。

　　一边的人有点急了，上前刚喊了一声“总部长”就被老头伸手拦了下来。

　　“年轻人就是性子太急啦，吉田，你先把这些天的调查结果告诉他们吧。”

　　三天前发生的大事不只在城郊的袭击事件一桩。

　　在当天上午，被暗中调查最后定罪的田中秀一郎终于被抓捕，准备押送到总部进行审问。但押送队在途中遭到了狙击手的袭击，几名英雄受伤，一名英雄牺牲。同时，确定为内鬼的田中秀一郎被当场击毙，无法再进行问讯得到更多情报。而下午，便是相同的狙击手连同同伴在城郊展开的袭击事件。

　　ALL FOR ONE的势力竟然已经能够轻易地威胁到英雄总部所在的城市，这使得民众对职业英雄们的工作能力产生了质疑。

　　袭击事件最终以几名群众轻伤，两名英雄重伤，以及英雄‘神射手’的牺牲为结局。敌方的两个人，被爆豪炸晕的能够在墙壁当中穿梭的敌人原本已被捕，但趁英雄们不备，利用个性逃走了。而敌方的狙击手肖特，在神射手的英勇无畏之下，终于失去行动能力，被随后赶来的英雄们抓住。

　　而此时老头要说的事，就和被抓住的狙击手有关。

　　“你们知道的吧，总部对抓住的敌方狙击手进行了拷问。”

　　由于前些天总会上的事，这两方人互相都着实没有什么好感，但顶头上司都这么说了，吉田也只能不甘不愿地开口：“那个肖特说了ALL FOR ONE对他们这些人下的命令，还有一些别的情报。”

　　他又询问地看了一眼身旁的总部长，在得到肯定的答复之后，继续讲述。

　　“据那个人说，ALL FOR ONE似乎在和什么组织进行合作，振石矿失踪那件事是那个组织的手笔，与他们无关。而ALL FOR ONE给他们这些杀手下达的命令则是，抓捕他指定的一些强大的Alpha，随后带回去进行脑无改造。”

　　狙击手的证词证明了ALL FOR ONE在和别的组织合作的事，而这样看来石头人和墨斗彰应该不是ALL FOR ONE的人，而属于另一个组织。虽然同样在寻找强大的Alpha，但他们的作战方式和ALL FOR ONE的人截然不同，在与轰焦冻的战斗当中甚至有下意识地救助平民。

　　至于ALL FOR ONE抓捕Alpha进行改造的事，爆豪胜己在雄英时就两度被抓走，而轰焦冻不久前也才有过这种经历，因此算不上十分意外，只是不知道研究部的人在这种时候提起这件事是什么意思。

　　“之前从洛特斯带回来的脑无和幸存的英雄们，我们对其进行了研究，发现其实……当中应该有两种脑无。”

　　“不，应该说是两种改造方式，其中一种并不应该被称为脑无。”吉田科长的脸上露出一点古怪的神色：“就是那些被带走的Alpha们，和完全失去自我意识，大脑外露的脑无不同，他们只是被进行了与脑无类似的改造，却并不完全相似，他们……退化了。”

　　冰凉的药水一滴滴落着，腹部的隐痛却一直没有停止过，伴随着偶尔的跳动而变得尖锐。

　　爆豪胜己有点烦躁：“你们他妈的到底想说什么——”

　　吉田这次没有介意他的无礼，而是直视过去，目光明晃晃落在病床上被褥掩盖下年轻的Alpha英雄腹部的突起上。

　　“他们的身体和脑无一样，对个性的容纳程度提高了。而所谓退化，其实Alpha与Omega的分化就是某种程度的进化，而他们身为Alpha，体内原本应该萎缩的腔体出现了再发育。”

　　“就和你的状况一样。”

　　多么讽刺，原本以为的奇迹，却是ALL FOR ONE阴谋下的产物。

　　吉田推了推眼镜：“不过那些被俘虏的Alpha大多是成名已久的英雄，年龄基本都比较大，腔体重新发育的程度很小，初步判断并不能拥有受孕的能力就是了。”

　　爆豪胜己皱眉瞪着眼前叹息的眼镜男，突然嗤地笑了一声，好整以暇地反问了一句：“就这些？”

　　吉田一愣。

　　爆豪胜己空出的一只手上迸出些火花，恶狠狠地开口：“我可以告诉你们，这家伙，是我和轰焦冻的儿子，和ALL FOR ONE没有一点关系，更不会成为你们的实验品！”

　　轰焦冻抓住他一只手，唇角微微勾了起来。

　　“你……”

　　老头伸手拦住了自己的部下，无奈地笑笑：“这些只是我觉得当事人有权利知道的事罢了，下面才是你们最关心的事。”

　　老头，也就是现任的研究部总部长，原名山崎贤人，在英雄总部成立之前就已经在地方相关部门当中工作了几十年，纵使现在身居高位，脾气倒也着实不错，丝毫没有官架子。

　　“我看过你的病例，你们上一次去医院的时候医生应该就告诉过你们具体状况了吧。你自己的感觉如何？”

　　爆豪胜己沉默了一阵：“还能忍。”

　　山崎部长点了点头：“你的身体各项指标非常出色，更拥有非常棒的毅力和身体把控力，在三天前那场战斗当中，爆炸的后坐力对身体的损伤也降到了最低程度。”

　　“但是，这个腔体仍然是发育不全的，我们有能力对其进行一定程度的调整，但是仍然无法支撑到胎儿发育完成。而随着胎儿继续发育，这样的疼痛会一直持续并且加剧，最后发展到腔体破裂出血而导致生命危险。”

　　虽然已经有了心理准备，但是严重到这种地步并且研究部也毫无办法还是让两人无言。

　　轰焦冻收紧手指：“直接取出来呢？”

　　“现在胎龄只有二十五周，而且前期营养不足，胎儿发育迟缓，如果取出来，直接生存的存活率不超过百分之十。”吉田扶了扶眼睛，表情严肃：“研究部虽然一直有研究体外培养生命体的技术，但是不得不说的是，这项技术并不算完全成功，也从没有真正地实践过。”

　　看了看两个人陡然僵硬的神情，山崎部长叹了口气，拍了拍一边的吉田，伸手撑着扶手站起来。

　　“不管是从母体的安全还是胎儿存活的可能性来说，我都建议尽快进行手术。不过我们也会最大限度地尊重本人的意愿，但在这段时间内，请绝对不要再使用个性战斗，这实在是太乱来了。”

　　

　　研究部的人从病房里退了出去。

　　“取出来。”来自轰焦冻的声音，似乎混杂着深秋的寒意而有些凉。

　　“不要擅自做决定啊，半边混蛋！”爆豪胜己骂了一声，要将手臂抽回来。

　　轰焦冻皱紧眉，有些控制不住自己的音调，拔高了些吼了出来：“你到底在想什么！这样下去的结果你都听到了——”

　　爆豪胜己刚刚回那么一句已经算得上难得温和的了，再听到轰焦冻下一句话，立刻吼了回去。

　　“你这家伙才是不会想不通吧！让它呆在研究部里只会更危险——”

　　他瞥了一眼房间角落，虽然刚醒过来就确认过这里没有监听但还是压低了声音：“那天的袭击根本就不是冲着你来，也不是冲着我来的。”

　　“他们的目标是这个家伙啊。”

　　ALL FOR ONE搜集了那么多优秀的Alpha，甚至抓走了安德瓦，在之后更增加了轰焦冻作为目标。几天前的袭击当中，敌方刻意将他们两个分开，其具有的特殊个性使其能够对他们当中的任何一个下手，但敌方却明显是冲着爆豪来的。

　　不会是因为ALL FOR ONE的目标又变更为了爆豪，因为他在几年前就已经成为过目标被改造过一次了，如果真想要对他下手，不会等到这么迟。

　　那么再次选择爆豪作为目标，就只能是因为他身上多出来的东西。

　　知道这件事并有机会将事情泄露给ALL FOR ONE的人不算少，却也还能弄清楚，当初在洛特斯支部的几个英雄，绿谷等几个同伴，另外就只有总部高层的某几个人，相关的医生和研究部人员。

　　同时，当天上午，已被抓捕的内奸田中秀一郎在押送中被击毙，说明内奸不只有这么一个，另一个内奸为了避免暴露身份才会这么急着将人解决。而之前针对田中的调查都是秘密进行的，除了他们、绿谷和饭田，就只有总部一些高层人员和研究部参与调查的人。

　　两相结合下来，研究部的人怎么都该是怀疑的重点。

　　如果将它取出来放在研究部培养，只会更危险。

　　而且，纵使取出来，存活的几率也不超过百分之十。

　　怎么看都是死路一条……

　　纵使他们都是强大而理智的英雄，也无法改变这样的事实。

　　轰焦冻有些无力地松开手，叹息一声：“其实，之前你母亲有来过。”

　　爆豪胜己一愣。

　　

　　爆豪光己很确定自家浑小子在十二岁的第二性征觉醒是觉醒成了个Alpha，和所有人的预计一样，一点意外都不带的那种。她也很确信自己还这么年轻不可能出现什么记忆错乱，或者是认知障碍。

　　因此当她在家突然接到一条信息告知她自家Alpha儿子有了并且被卷入了昨天的袭击事件，大打一架把自己搞进了医院的时候是懵的。

　　在确认不是搞错对象更不是恰巧同名之后，爆豪光己才后知后觉地停下手里的动作，嘎嘣嘎嘣地按响了指节，扯下包准备出门。

　　自家儿子脾气火爆不讨Omega们的喜欢她自然是知道的，这小子平时更是痴迷于训练和工作一点恋爱的意思都没有。

　　眼见别家的孩子各个都结了婚成双成对了，在这方面一向贯彻放养原则的爆豪光己却也丝毫没有担心过婚姻方面的问题。孩子们的感情问题就该让他们自己去处理，他们这些做父母的管也没用。

　　至少不用担心什么时候被个Omega抱着孩子找上门来嘛。

　　然而此时现实扇了她一个结实的耳光。

　　也许被Omega带着孩子找上门来都不会有这么惊人。

　　爆豪光己揉着眉心，上楼转过一条走廊，到了信息上说的地方，正要进去，门却恰巧被从里面推开了。

　　房间里正要出来的是个红白发的年轻人，身材高挑，长相也很俊，只是眉头紧皱着，掩着股阴云，松来门把手埋着头出来。

　　爆豪光己愣了一下，下意识后退了一步，抬头去看门牌号。

　　的确就是自己被通知要来的地方没错，那么这个年轻人是……

　　红白发的年轻人似乎一直在出神，撞见门口的人时才抬起头，愣了一下，随即一震，肩膀坚硬起来，又控制着自己放松。

　　爆豪光己其实是认识轰焦冻的，虽然没有真正见过面，但是毕竟曾经是自己儿子的同班同学，现在又是挺出名的英雄，因此很快就反应了过来。

　　“阿姨好。”轰焦冻停下了要出门的动作，退了回去。

　　爆豪光己点点头，走进门去，目光巡视一圈，落到床上被扎了不少管子还睡着的儿子身上。

　　这下坐实了，爆豪光己叹息一声，感觉头更疼了。

　　其实虽然说话很冲脾气很差，但这小子平时在家里还是很听话的。这次弄出这么大的事来，竟然一点都没和家里说，着实是捋了一把爆豪光己的逆鳞。

　　然而看了看儿子难得一见的惨样，本来想上来直接揍一顿的手倒是放下了。

　　干脆顺口气找个地方坐下来，听轰焦冻讲了一些昨天遇袭的事。

　　最后看时间差不多了，也就站起来准备走了。

　　这下倒是轰焦冻有些吃惊了，叫了一声，在爆豪光己有些疑惑的眼神中开口：“我是个Alpha。”

　　“是Omega才糟糕吧。”爆豪光己愣了一下，随即笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“要是知道这小子渣了别人家Omega我才真要揍他一顿了。”

　　这话不过是玩笑而已，但她不介意这点倒是真的。就算都是Alpha，他们俩个当事人都不在乎，别人又有什么好在意的。

　　“胜己那小子虽然脾气坏些，但是对事还是很认真的。既然是他决定的，那他就该有了背负一切后果的决心。只要知道他不是闹着玩，我们做父母的又怎么会干涉呢，毕竟要这么过一辈子的是他又不是我们啊。”

　　如同欧尔迈特当年在世时的评价，像爆豪光己这样坚定地对孩子进行教育，之后又给予孩子极大的信心与包容的母亲，世上绝对难找到第二个。

　　朝床上不省人事的儿子看了一眼，爆豪光己的脸颊抽了抽，按了按手指，感觉额上的青筋突突直跳，之前压下去的火又要上头，只是无处可出，只朝轰焦冻交代了一声：“我估计那小子不敢见我，不过之后记得告诉他，回家还欠一顿打。”

　　转身走到门口，又顿住了，叹口气补了一句。

　　“告诉他自己注意着点，多大的人了做事还没点分寸。”

　　“还有……胜己那小子说话很冲，但他就是那样子的，和他怎么想怎么做是两回事。”

　　轰焦冻的神色一直很难看，到这时才笑了一下：“我知道的。”

　　爆豪光己无奈地笑笑，虽然知道他们既然都已经在一起，肯定是完全接受了对方，但毕竟作为父母会考虑得多些。

　　“只要你们以后过得好好的就行了。”


End file.
